role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Shanghai Slaughter
The Shanghai Slaughter was a battle that took place on June 19, 2016. Battle After the last battle, the Tachyons become mightily displeased with their failures and their loosing men. The Tachyon Leader sends the Tachyon General and several of the Tachyon forces to Shanghai to raise hell. Neo SMG and Coyote Tango had heard about the Tachyons invasion plan and head to Shangai to stop them. There the battle begins. Cyber-Zilla and LV! Zilla Jr. are sent in first. Coyote Tango and Neo SMG dive straight taking out many Leviathans. Zilla Jr. attack Neo SMG and Neo SMG fights back, even throwing a cookie bomb at him. Iron Kaiser comes in and attack Cyber-Zilla, kicking him out of the city. Ts-eh-Go and Nightmare Scorpion are then sent down to deal with Coyote Tango. After Iron Kaiser kicks Cyber-Zilla off from the battlefield, somebody familiar to Cyber-Zilla approaches him to comfort him; Kalinka. Coyote Tango beats up Ts-eh-Go and Nightmare Scorpion with ease, and then Neo SMG blasts at them both. The Tachyon General then sends out more Leviathans to attack, most of them swarm over Iron Kaiser, however Iron Kaiser just slices through them. A Greater Leviathans comes in and fires at Neo SMG, but Neo SMG uses Zilla Junior as a shield while Zilla Junior is still blasting his atomic breath, destroying the Greater Leviathan and freeing him. The Tachyon General panics and orders Cyber-Zilla to attack. Cyber-Zilla nearly does so, but is then intervened by Emperor Tazarus, Garbage Monster and Hetzer who want to reclaim him (Cyber-Zilla) back after the Tachyons stole him. Due to the Tachyon mind control and the Viledrode mind control both colliding, both devices on Cyber-Zilla malfunctions, causing a minor explosion on him, but freeing him. Cyber-Zilla then collapses on Kalinka's arms. Emperor Tazarus orders Kalinka and Cyber-Zilla to fall back. Garbage Monster and Hetzer then join the attack on the Tachyons. AZJira appears as well and slaughters many Tachyons. Desperate, the Tachyon General sends in the Reptilians for back up, but to no avail. During the Chaos, AZJira is able to fuse his "Shogun Form" with his "Ghidorah Form", making "Ultimate AZJira", also called "Golden Dragon Shogun AZJira." AZJira keeps destroying more Leviathans and cuts through them, also striking down two Greater Leviathans, freeing Nightmare Scorpion and Ts-eh-Go from the Tachyon mind control as well, the two scorpion monsters then retreat. KR Blade and IguanaGoji then join the battle and join AZJira in destroying the last Leviathans. Right as they arrive, Emperor Tazarus, Kalinka and Cyber-Zilla leave. AZJira then leaves as well, his work done. With all of the Leviathans gone, only the Tachyon General remains. The Tachyon General readies his warship and attacks Coyote Tango, IguanaGoji, Neo SMG and even Hetzer. Coyote Tango, Neo SMG, IguanaGoji and Hetzer then combine their attacks and destroy the Tachyon warship, killing the Tachyon General inside. Garbage Monster comes to Hetzer and reminds them that their work is done, and they leave, taking off. Kalinka goes over to Cyber-Zilla and asks him if he's alright. Cyber-Zilla nods his head yes and then hugs Kalinka, with Kalinka hugging him back. Kalinka then reveals herself to Cyber-Zilla that she is actually Neo Komodithrax. Cyber-Zilla looks in awe. Coyote Tango nods to Neo SMG on a job well done and leaves. Zilla Jr. remarks that this is the weirdest day in his life and feels like having tacos. Neo SMG says today was an ordinary day for him. Neo Gigan then appears and overhears Zilla Jr. say "tacos". Meanwhile, the Tachyon Leader becomes enraged with the death of his general and organizes to send in his last and most deadly kaiju next. The Tachyon Leader says that if he can't have this planet then no one can. From out of nowhere, LSDKama throws a shoe at the Tachyon Leader. Back on Earth, IguanaGoji taps Coyote Tango and punches him in the face. The Cherno Alpha comes in and suckerpunches IguanaGoji in the back of the head and walks away. Coyote Tango and IguanaGoji then both walk away. Important Events * Cyber-Zilla, Zilla Jr., Nightmare Scorpion and Ts-eh-Go are all freed from the Tachyon mind control. * The Tachyon General dies. * Kalinka is revealed to be Neo Komodithrax. *Ultimate AZJira is introduced. Casualties * Tachyon General * Reptilians * Leviathans * A few Greater Leviathans Trivia * The title of "Shanghai Slaughter" was conceptualized by LSDKama. Category:Events Category:Battles